


merry and bright

by Whisper018



Series: BBB Christmas fics 2020 [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, in their early twenties maybe, reader is also aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018
Summary: "You can open it if you want."His eyes widened slightly, not sure if he heared it right."What?""You can open it if you want."
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang (BoBoiBoy)
Series: BBB Christmas fics 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	merry and bright

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to let you know that I haven't proofread any of this so it might have spelling mistakes and grammatical errors and all. 
> 
> And as I write this, I absolutely have no idea what's happening, in other words I butchered the ending.
> 
> Merry Holidays to you Y/N!

The first thing Boboiboy noticed when he woke up is the small box under the christmas tree.

If he remembered correctly, there weren't any presents left from last night. They opened all of them the night before, so he was confused as to why there's still one left.

He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. Maybe they forgot to throw it out?

"Good morning sunshine."

His ears perked up at the sound of the voice, the _oh so_ familiar voice.

He turned his head, eyes comfortably resting on them, and smiled softly.

Fang mirrored his smile rather fondly.  
His glasses, which are now paint free, sat peacefully on the bridge of his nose with a steaming mug on his hands.

His hair looked slightly tousled along with his sweater but Fang didn't seem to mind. He sat next to him, an inch away.

The purple sweater, with a rather large letter F, now in the morning light looked a little big on him.

Not that he's complaining.

And now that he's fully awake, he also realised how _big_ his orange sweater is.

"Morning Pang."

He leaned foreward to press a kiss on the boy's cheek which the other reciprocated with a light kiss on his lips.

"Y/N really did underestimated your size," Fang teased. "It looks _big_ on you."

"Yours is too." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah but unlike yours, its not drooping off my hands."

Boboiboy huffed and the male beside him laughed. It was a light hearty laugh and it made his heart swell cause _Fang rarely laughs._

_Why is he in such a good mood?_

"Where are the others?" Boboiboy questioned, looking around the messy living room.

Fang took a sip from his mug. "I don't know, I woke up with the living room empty."

"Oh."

Came Boboiboy's reply. Even though the others were missing, they didn't bother to fix their sleeping quarters. It looked like they were in a hurry in leaving the room.

The sleeping bags were clattered in the room, along with the pillows and blankets. 

The pink sleeping bag, which he assumes belongs to Yaya, looks decent enough.

But his thoughts all come back to that one box under the Christmas tree.

He kept glancing at the lone box, wondering if he should ask Fang about it or that if he noticed it.

His constant glancing must have been noticed because Fang lightly bumped his knee with his, making him flinch slightly from the contact.

Fang made a gesture with his head that's directed towards the tree. "You can open it if you want."

His eyes widened slightly, not sure if he heared it right. _"What?"_

"You can open it if you want."

Boboiboy blinked incredulously at him which the other responded with setting their mug on the coffee table.

"I've already opened it after I woke up and I can say that its for someone special if they waited for day."

"Pang, I love you, but that's not very nice."

Fang simply shrugged. "Wouldn't you be curious as well?"

"Yes but I wouldn't go and open it."

"But wouldn't you like to know _who_ its for?"

Boboiboy opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words to voice his thoughts.

He can't help but agree with him.

He frowned as he slowly stood up from the couch, making Fang follow his every movement. "I have a feeling that your doing this on purpose."

Fang fought back a smile. "Trust me love, its _amusing_."

But Boboiboy's frown didn't falter as he approached the tree, taking small steps as he avoided the obsticles in the way.

Now that he's looking at it clearly, the box is _quite_ small.

_Huh, it really is small._

He crouched down and picked the box up, careful not to drop it.

He glanced back at Fang, who only encouraged him more but his eyes tells another story. 

Boboiboy hesitated for a moment, debating whether to open it or not.

_Maybe I'll look for a name on the box, to see who it belongs to._

But as he turned the box over he didn't find a name or anything that says who it's for.

So he has no choice but to open it.

He opened the lid slowly, feeling guilt punch him in the stomach. He shouldn't open the box but _Fang did say that it was special if the person waited for Christmas morning to place it here._

There's a piece of paper with something written on it. The handwriting looked quite rushed but it was legible to read.

****

**Will you marry me?**

The note read and his eyes grew wide. He recognized the owner of the handwriting.

_And there was a ring._

He gasped, he certainly didn't expect _this._

"Will you?"

And Fang is standing behind him, eyes hopeful for an answer.

And Boboiboy should have put the pieces together, how obvious everything was.

Why it was just the two of them, why the others disappeared, why Fang wanted him to open the box.

And why his eyes were nervous when he held the box.

Boboiboy smiled softly, easing Fang's nervousness. "Yes."

_Boom!_

Boboiboy let out a squeak as he gripped onto Fang's sweater, heart pounding against his chest.

He watched as the confetti fell in different directions above them and saw his friends huge grins.

Y/N laughed as they swatted the confetti away from the cake.

It was a medium size cake, enough to feed all them, covered with white icing and walnuts. 

Gopal and Ying held _large_ party poppers while Yaya and Irene held a banner with the words, _"Congratulations on your engagement!"_

"Congratulations!" They all yelled.

Boboiboy gaped at them, wondering if he's seeing this right.

"Dude you should see the look on your face." Gopal said.

"Wait." Boboiboy blinked and sure enough everything is still there. "You all _knew?_ "

"Yeah?" Ying replied, swatting of rhe confetti from her glasses.

"Fang planned this since... the twentieth? Or twentieth second?" Y/N said, faced morphed into confusion. "Its around there."

"Where did you get the cake?" Fang asked, now facing Y/N.

"Ramen delivered it a while ago, when we were hiding." Irene said.

Yaya hummed. "Its from your brother."

 _"Kaizo?"_ Fang asked, now interested in the cake.

Boboiboy too got interested with the cake because Kaizo wasn't the type to do something this willingly.

Y/N extended the cake for them and Boboiboy can see that there's something written on the cake.

**Congratulations on your engagement ~~(if the boy said yes)~~.**

**Kaizo**

Fang frowned. "Typical."

"At least he's... trying?" Boboiboy offered.

"I think cuz just told him to get the cake." Irene said, dropping the banner to adjust the sleeves of her sweater.

"Yeah? He even wrote that." Ying said, pointing at the striked through text.

"I think Ramen told the worker to strike it." Yaya said.

Y/N shook their head. "That's most likely it."

"Can they like kiss now or something?" Gopal groaned. "Cause Boboiboy already said yes and-"

Irene jabbed her elbow at his arm. Y/N snorted as the others laughed at Gopal.

Boboiboy chuckled as he stared into Fang's eyes, who in turn is already staring at him.

He smiled and the other mirrored it and they pressed their lips against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be confused, Y/N knitted the all of their sweaters.


End file.
